T'es parti
by Rose-Eliade
Summary: Une jeune fille exorciste parle à celui qu'elle aime alors qu'il a trahit l'Ordre... Un LenaleexAllen un peu triste


**Disclaimer:** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi sauf ceux sortit de mon imagination comme Katarina.

Songfic avec la chanson «T'es parti» de Shy'm

**Couple:** LenaleexAllen

**Genre: **Amour/tragédie

**Note de l'auteur:** dans les parenthèses sont mes petites remarques comme d'habitude.

* * *

><p>Une jeune femme regardait un album de photos dans une chambre éclairé juste par une lampe à l''huile. Sa frange cachait une partie de son visage. Toute sa peine. Il n'était plus là. Elle laissa ses pensées aller et venir dans sa propre tête. Elle en avait besoin pour essayer de faire le point.<p>

_Y'a l'homme que l'on aime,_  
><em>et l'autre qu'on ne comprend pas<em>  
><em>si les deux sont le même,<em>  
><em>alors lequel nous restera ?<em>  
><em>je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus<em>  
><em>lequel tu seras quand tu reviendras<em>

Je ne comprend pas la raison pour laquelle tu n'es plus là. Je me rappelle nos jours ensemble, lorsque nous étions tous les deux dans cette tour aujourd'hui abandonnées au fantômes du passé. Je ne sais même pas ce qui t'a enlevé à moi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu nous as tous abandonné. Pour un fantôme?

_Y'a pas que l'amour blesse,_  
><em>y'a les conséquence de certains de gestes,<em>  
><em>T'es parti.<em>  
><em>Ta famille pleure et la fête est finie,<em>  
><em>y'a pas que l'erreur qui blesse,<em>  
><em>y'a le mal de l'absence qui reste,<em>  
><em>ce pour la vie,<em>  
><em>mais comment as tu pu finir ainsi.<em>

Tu n'as pas claquer la porte, tu m'as juste dit «A bientôt Lenalee». Maintenant, je sais que j'aurais dû t'accompagner, même si j'en n'avais pas le droit. Si c'est la vie qui nous sépare pourquoi faut-il que ce soit sans crier garde ? Certes nous avions le même âge à un an près et des rêves plein les poches… mais ce n'était pas une raison. Tu as décidé de tous nous laisser. Comment as-tu pu faire ça alors que tu sais que tu fais parti de mon monde?

_Y'a l'homme que l'on aime, l'autre qui ne s'aime pas,_  
><em>qui s'endort sur ses problèmes,<em>  
><em>trop fière ne parle pas,<em>  
><em>je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus,<em>  
><em>et deux visages pour deux images,<em>  
><em>Oh non,<em>  
><em>Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus,<em>  
><em>Comment te reconnaître quand tu reviendras.<em>

Je ne t'ai plus jamais vu après ce qui s'est passé. Ton Noé a-t-il finit par prendre le contrôle sur toi? Sans doute. Je ne sais et ne peux pas le dire. Pourquoi es-tu parti? Pourquoi nous as-tu trahi? Moi, je t'aimais même si je ne te l'ai jamais dis. Je t'aimais et jamais je ne pourra te l'avouer. Car, toi, aujourd'hui tu es l'un de mes ennemis. Aujourd'hui nous sommes dans des camps opposés. Je ne sais plus quoi penser à ton sujet. Je ne sais plus qui tu es. C'est à peine si je sais qui je suis. Tu es de ma famille pourtant, aujourd'hui, tu m'as trahit. J'aimerai de haïr pour ça. Mais à chaque fois que j'essaye encore un peu, je me fais du mal.

_Y'a pas que l'amour blesse,_  
><em>y'a les conséquence de certains de gestes,<em>  
><em>T'es parti.<em>  
><em>Ta famille pleure et la fête est finie,<em>  
><em>y'a pas que l'erreur qui blesse,<em>  
><em>y'a le mal de l'absence qui reste,<em>  
><em>ce pour la vie,<em>  
><em>mais comment as tu pu finir ainsi.<em>

Parfois je me souviens de nos moments ensemble. Ça a été assez mouvementé, non? Et qu'est-ce qu'on en a vu. Mais lorsque tu étais avec moi dans cette arche, malgré mes blessures, j'étais bien. J'étais avec toi et dans le fond, ça me suffisait.

_Y'a pas que l'amour blesse,_  
><em>y'a les conséquence de certains de gestes,<em>  
><em>T'es parti.<em>  
><em>Ta famille pleure et la fête est finie,<em>  
><em>y'a pas que l'erreur qui blesse,<em>  
><em>y'a le mal de l'absence qui reste,<em>  
><em>ce pour la vie,<em>  
><em>mais comment a tu pu finir ainsi.<em>

Tu t'es enfuit et personne ne savait se que tu deviens, pourtant c'est pas faute de te chercher. On dit que l'amour fait mal, c'est vrais et faux. Vrais, car quand tu es loin de moi j'ai si mal, faux car quand tu es à mes côtés, j'avais l'impression d'être importante. Aujourd'hui, je ne peux plus être aussi forte que je le voudrais car tu n'es pas là.

_Y'a pas que l'amour blesse,_  
><em>y'a les conséquence de certains de gestes,<em>  
><em>T'es parti.<em>  
><em>Ta famille pleure et la fête est finie,<em>  
><em>y'a pas que l'erreur qui blesse,<em>  
><em>y'a le mal de l'absence qui reste,<em>  
><em>ce pour la vie,<em>  
><em>mais comment as tu pu finir ainsi.<em>

Hier, je suis allée à la chapelle me recueillir un peu. J'ai prié pour toi malgré tout le mal que tu es entrain de faire et je t'ai envoyé ces mots que je ne t'ai jamais dit: « Je t'aime Allen ».


End file.
